11-14-2012 - News Story Pranks
2012-11-14_snow_plow_show_news_story_pranks.mp3 Date November 14th 2012 Snow Plow Show Episode 003 Length 30:23 Page Editor: Happy Dude Morgan Freeman Talks about his first prank. Summary Edit 01:54 RBCP introduction to the "Snoow plo show ". News story show. RBCP plays the news clip about a fake iPad which was actually a mirror, Jalonta Freeman brought it for $200. 04:09 Jalonta Freeman Call. Roy from Apple calls. Roy offers Jalonta a free iPad with one year of service to give the news story a happy ending. Jalonta gives out her Social Security number as well as name of first pet, bank name and her date of birth! Roy can't hear Jalonta and asks her to tell her kid to "shut the fuck up", Roy suggests that Jalonta takes the duct tape off her fake iPad and puts it over her kids mouth. Jalonta wants to talk to Roy's manager but he is taking a huge shit. Jalonta starts getting angry with Roy, Jalonta says the news got it wrong and says she is going to "fuck him up", Quote "Who you voting for? Romney". Roy thanks Jalonta for her info but she claims she gave him the wrong information. Quote "Who you think im is" Quote "Who you think im are". Jalonta claims she has 3 iPads anyway. 16:48 RBCP talks about how Jalonta is dumb enough to get scammed not once but twice. 17:33 Voice Mails. 1.Osama someone wants Phone show back. 2.Britney loves the shows. 3.Guy still waiting at the "Brandon Iron" after 4 years. 4.Riley Huge fan of the show, done some car ding cards. 5.Unknown loves hacking into Target Phones. 6.Unknown Bring back the Phone Show. 7.Me and my friend Grace going to Walmart on Black Friday. 19:58 More news stuff. A report about a Pizza Delivery man who peed on the door. 21:10 Roy the "Pizza Delivery guy" phones lady about pee on the door. The lady asks what sort of tip Roy expected, $3 on a $24 order. The lady says she will press charges and her husband is on his way over to the shop. Roy says it is a prank and tell the lady to stop her husband from going to beat someone up. 24:22 Brian the manager calls a lady. Brian calls to apologize after overhearing an employee bragging about peeing on the ladies door and says he will probably write him up for it. The lady says she will throw the food away and wants a full refund. Brian says she probably should of tipped better. 26:40 David calls lady. David says he wasn't happy about the tip and the manager has made him call to apologize for peeing on the door. 27:49 Dave calls lady. He says he peed on the door because of a poor tip but the lady doesn't have her pizza yet, Dave says he peed first as he was anticipating a poor tip. 28:30 RBCP Tells you how he gets the numbers then demonstrates it. 29:50 END SONG: ghostrappy - Rapping on the Mic to Tell the World I'm a Loser Quotes Edit Roy "Tell your kid to shut the fuck up" Jalonta "Who you voting for? Romney" Jalonta "Who you think im is" Jalonta "Who you think im are" Category:Snow Plow Show